


When Your Best Friend's Arch Enemy Is A Tall Hot Werewolf

by Aj090901



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason falls for his best friends enemy while trying to help him get caught up in school because he transfer to Beacon High. While Theo keeps butting in and trying to break them apart so he can use Mason to get a place in Scott's pack and cause Brett pain that will harm his pack. Will the gang be able to help Mason or will Theo get what he wants? </p>
<p>I own nothing, but the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Its Gonna Be A Long Year

**Author's Note:**

> Its not really slow build. Its also on Wattpad.

Mason's POV

It all started when i walked into my 7th period class and tripped. I'm so fucking clumsy. I braced for impacted only to find two strong arms wrap around my waist. Warm breath tickled my ear. "Are you okay?"

I turned around and found the one and only Theo Raeken. He helped me to my feet and gave me a once over to check for injuries or at least I hope that was what he was doing.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine," I stuttered out a response quickly," I um got to go. To class. Thank for you know the save." Realizing I started to ramble I stopped.

Theo chuckled. "Your welcome. I don't mind getting close to yo-" before he could finish a voice came from behind me.

"Mr. Hewitt will you please come help me with these boxes and Mr. Raekin stop blocking the door."

I turned around to see my savior was the amazing 'super gay intern who no one ever made fun of cause he's awesome and he can destroy your life cause he is a world class hacker' Danny Mahealani.

I mouthed 'Thanks' at him while moving the boxes. All he did was smile and nod his head.

I was some how able to get seated next to the wall and Danny so I wouldn't have to Indore Theo longer than necessary. 

After class Danny had me wait till everyone left to tell me something.

"I'm sorry to put this on you but we had a student transfer to Beacon Hills High over night. He'll be behind in classes so I'm a signing you to help him get caught up with everything we are learning or have learned this semester. You two will have the exact same schedule for the rest of this school year."

"Alright that is perfectly fine with me. So what's this new guys name?" I asked ready to help my savior.

"I believe you to know each other already. Brett Talbot," Danny replied ,"He tried out for lacrosse so you might want to check with him on what schedule works best for you two. "

My mind was going who knows how fast since Danny said Brett. Oh my God I'm going to have to work with someone who is not only a werewolf but my best friends arch enemy.

"Alright well as soon as Brett gets here I'll leave you two at it while me and my boyfriend Ethan go on our date tonight." Danny replied with a smile.

That was when the door creaked open. I turned and found Brett walking towards us.

"Ah. Brett I hope your feeling good. Well I'll just be on my way now. Be nice to each other and have fun." Danny told me and Brett while walking out the door. And with one wink thrown in my direction he was gone.

"Hey Mason," Brett said with a smirk, " How 'bout we go get something to eat while we make a schedule for our study dates."


	2. Hot Mess (Monday)

Brett's P.O.V.

Satomi Ito's pack is not a real big pack but it is an old one. Satomi suggested that I change schools so that I could be closer to the true alpha Scott. After a little bit Scott opened his arms and are packs bonded together. The school told me that they'd get someone to help me catch up.

I, of course, asked for Mason.

Mason just has this scent that has got me captured and I couldn't help but smell it all day. So I had to say dates after study. The part that made my wolf happy was when Mason agreed to it. 

That's where you'll find us now. Eating some nameless restaurants food while starring at Mason as he eats and writes a schedule.

"... is that okay with you?" Mason ask as he looks up at me and I realize I missed the whole conversation cause I was staring at his lips. Those beautiful re... Getting of subject again.

"Um. What about afternoons with lacrosse?" I beg for this to be a good question.

"Well we don't have to study those days." Mason says with a shrug.

"How 'bout you come to the practice and wait for me on the bleachers. When I'm done we can study at one of are houses." That way My wolf can smell and hear him.

"Yeah alright 

Monday after practice we can go to my house.

Tuesday we'll go to your house.

Wednesday is a free day.

Thursday after practice we'll go to your house.

Friday we can study at my place 'till you need to go to your game.

Saturday we'll go to your game study for awhile then you'll be free.

and Sunday is a free day." Mason reads of the paper before passing it to me.

"Alright as long as you go to all my games and practices so we can study on the way there, during breaks, and for a little bit afterwards. Wednesday and Sunday we can do something if you want." Please say yes.

"Yeah that'd be nice."Mason replies with a smile."Since practice was canceled today we can go to my house and study.

The rest of the day was spent at Mason's where I learned one thing. I love Mason's voice.

"Well I'm gonna go home. Do you want me to drive you to school tomorrow?" I ask as me and Mason walk to his door.

"You'd do that?" Mason ask as his eyebrow raises.

"Yeah. Of course I would. I'm not a bad guy." No matter what Liam Says.

"Okay yeah I'd like that. Goodnight Brett. Drive safely." Mason tells me with a soft smile.

"Night," I lean in and press my lips to his. "I'll pick you up at seven so don't eat anything we'll get food on the way there."

"Uh.. Yeah sure. Bye," Mason says softly with a kind of stunned expression.

It's not till I'm parked in my drive way that I realized I kissed Mason.

My life just one hot mess. At least now I know that Mason's lips are softer than I imagined and that he taste like chocolate caramel.


	3. Confidence Found (Tuesday)

No One's P.O.V.

All Mason could do Monday night was think about how he wants Brett to do so much more to him and how that kiss was everything his first kiss wasn't. It was nice, sunset, and most of all with a guy he actually liked.

But at the same time his brain kept saying things like it would never work out he just wants to eat you and horrible ideas like that.

So he woke up and got dressed. At exactly seven a.m. sharp a white convertible mustang pulled up outside.

"Bye mom, dad. I'm gonna catch a ride to school with Brett." Mason told his parents as he walked past them."I'll be there in a minute." he whispered under his breath knowing that Brett could hear him due to his werewolf hearing.

"And this Brett is he a friend or more?" his dad ask as he looks out the window only for his eyebrows to hit his hairline at the young boy leaning against the car door.

"My word. Mother approves of this one bring him over for dinner will ya. He's hot." his mom says eyeing Brett. "Tell me does he have a type?"

"Yes I'm pretty sure he does have a type. By the way I'm gonna be home late tonight. I'm helping Brett catch up in school so we'll be at his house this afternoon." Mason says as he opens the door.

Brett looks up at him and smiles. Only to laugh when Mason's mom tells them to have fun and where protection.

"Yes ma'm," Brett replies to Masons horror.

"Let's go now,"Mason says.

Brett and Mason get in the car yell bye to the Hewitts and drive down the street.

"So about yesterday when you ah kissed me um why exactly did you do that?" Mason asks with confusion and curiosity wrote on his face.

"It felt like something I could do. I mean it doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to. But it meant something to me. Sometimes my wolf has this urge to just do thing cause it wants to but that was something I wanted to do for a long time. Really since I met you cause God your perfect. Well you have problems i mean who doesn't and now I'm rambling. I'm just gonna shut up now." Brett groans not even realizing he pulled over into a Jack's parking space.

"You know no ones ever made me ramble or embarrassed or scared that I might lose them cause I mean I was so confident and then you came along and now I'm scared I'm gonna mess up where you don't ever want to see me again. And-," before Brett could finish he felt warm lips press against his and he stopped talking so he could respond to the kiss.

Mason pulled back looked Brett in the eyes and said," I don't want it to mean nothing. "The main thing Brett noticed about those words was that Mason wasn't telling a lie.

That alone made Brett Smile,"So what do you want to eat?" and there was his old friend confidence back in the program.


	4. These Are The Events That Followed (Tuesday)

That day Brett smiled at Mason every time they saw each other, every class he sat to closely, and then lunch happened. Liam was sitting at the lunch table with Scott, Stiles, Brett, Cora, Danny, Ethan, and three other guys hes never seen before.

Mason came up and sat between Liam and Brett and across from Stiles and one of the new guys who had his arm around stiles.

"Mason. This is Derek Stiles' boyfriend." The guy with the arm wrapped around Stiles."Jackson is Cora's boyfriend." The jock next to Cora." And the oh so lovely Isaac my boyfriend." Scott said with a smile.

"Hi, it's nice to back home. " Isaac responded.

"Yeah. Hope y'all don't mind ,but i gotta steal Liam for a minute I'll be right back." Mason says as he grabs a hold of Liam's arm pulling him up.

"What's wrong Mason?" Liam ask when we get away.

"I might be dating Brett."Mason says prepared for yelling.

Only to hear chuckle."I know your his mate. Before I might have been upset, but we're friends now and I'm happy that your happy." 

Liam smiles thinking of the events before Mason showed up in the cafeteria.

*Flashback*

"I swear to god Brett if you hurt him I'll rip you to pieces." Liam said with venom in his voice.

"My dad and Derek will help hide your body parts. Right baby you'll help me?" Stiles says.

"Anything for you," Derek replies while scent marking Stiles neck.

"Watch your back Brett." Isaac told him with no emotions at all that it terrified Brett.

*Flashback Over*

"Why are you Smiling like that Liam?" Mason ask suspiciously.


	5. Unsolved Problems

At lunch Derek explained some things to us. About werewolves being territorial, how they mark their mates, and something about scents. How they like to make their mates smell like them so other werewolves will know that there claimed.

In 6th Brett kept sneaking looks at me (he thought I did notice). The problem was he wasn't the only one. I'd smile at Brett, look a little to the left and see Theo. Who would just smirk at me like he knows something that I dont.

It kind of creeped me out. Then all hell broke loose.

Me and Brett were walking down the hallway to the computer room when Brett let out a low growl. I eyed him out of the corner of my eye. Derek and Ethan perked up and looked at him.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked when I saw a slight ting of gold in Brett's eye.

"Huh," Brett looked at me any sign of anger washing of his face," sorry I didn't mean to alarm you."

I figured that he just didn't want to talk about it. Before I could say anything Derek walked in front of us.

"You need something?" I ask seeing Ethan walk up behind us with Isaac, Stiles, and Jackson.

"Actually I need to talk to you for a minute," Stiles says dragging me off with Isaac tailing us.

I turn around and see Derek nodding to something Jackson said, Ethan shrugging his shoulders, and Brett looking at me. Before we turned the corner he winked at me.

Isaac and Stiles dragged me to the boys bathroom. As soon as we got there Isaac started pacing while Stiles watched me.

We sat there for a whole minute before Danny walked in.

"Alright so what's going down?" Danny asked looking between the three of us.

"Derek told us to distract Mason so they could get Brett. Jackson got an idea that hopefully will stop Beacon Hills resident creeper from hurting Mason." Isaac explained.

"Huh. So what's the plan?" Danny asked looking to Stiles.

"Jackson decided to help Brett beat him up while Liam's going to trash his truck. Derek's back up incase someone sees Liam and Ethan's standing watch for Jackson. You Danny boy are gonna hack into the computer and mess with his grades and accounts like Facebook. We're here to help you." Stiles responded.

"Well let's get started," Danny said setting up his computer, " let's show Theo just how bad we can get."

~Meanwhile ~

Brett just helped beat up Theo. He left Jackson and Ethan to there fun while he went to get Mason.

He past by Liam, Derek ,and a totaled truck. Smirking and nodding his head at them. When he got all the way across the building to the boys bathroom he heard laughter coming through the door.

He opened slowly looking inside to see Danny typing on the computer, Isaac at the sink washing his hands while looking at him, and Stiles talking to Mason.

"Well if your done corrupting my boyfriend I'd like to have him back?" Brett asked while leaning on the door frame.

Mason looked up at Brett and then hopped up waving bye to them before stepping over Danny. He walked out side as Brett said bye to the guys telling them that their boyfriends are probably done.

Brett found Mason starring at Theo's truck or what was left of it.

"You did this for me?" Mason ask per turning around to look at Brett.

Brett stared at Mason a tiny blush covering his cheeks.

"I didn't like the way he stared at you. Just so you know..," Brett looked up with a predator gaze," I'm a very territorial and possessive wolf."

"Okay how about we go and study at your place?" Mason said trying to distract Brett from realizing he was turned on.

"Yeah. Let's go." Brett said while grabbing Mason's hand and pulling him to his car.

~Later on~

After Mason got over the fact that Brett was very rich and lived in a mansion they went up to his bedroom.

They studied for a while before Mason got bored. Brett said that they could stop and put a movie in. Brett somehow got Mason in his lap by the middle of the movie. Mason ended up falling asleep in Brett's arm snuggling deeper every now and then. At the end of the movie Brett scooped up Mason and put him in the passenger side his car. Before driving him home.

Brett picked up Mason and walked up to his front door knocking on it somehow without even jostling Mason.

Mason's mom answered the door smiling softly at the scene before her.

"Come in," she said moving aside,"I'll go get his father so you don't have to carry him anymore."

Brett looked at her then responded. "That's not necessary he doesn't weigh that much. I already know where his room is so I'll just go lay him down."

As Brett walked up the stairs Mrs.Hewitt followed up amazed at how strong the boy was.

Brett walked into Mason's room pulling aside the covers and setting him down. Pulling off Mason's shoes and taking off his jacket he let him borrow when he got cold. He pulled the covers over him. Giving him one last look before backing out of his room.

He turned to see Mr.Hewitt smiling at him. "Next time he falls asleep like that you can call and we'll let him stay over if you want. So then you don't got to drive all the way over here and waste gas money."

"Thank you sir. I'll keep that in mind. Have a nice night." Brett said giving him and his wife a smile before going home.

His last thoughts before going to sleep being about how his house know smelt like Mason.


	6. Wonderful Wensday

Wednesday morning Mason wakes up in his bed. It takes a minute before last nights events comes rushing back to him.

Oh god he was practically sitting in Brett's lap. Wait he fell asleep how the hell did he get home? Oh no he doesn't even remember coming home. What time did he get home? Did Brett take him home? If he did (which is most likely) what did his parents say?

Mason's freak out was cut short when his phone went off. Mason picked it up seeing that he woke up late and needed to get dressed. He real quick unlocked his phone seeing that Brett had texted which immediately calmed his heart beat.

Are you ok? - Brett sent.

Fine. Y? - Mason responded.

I'm outside and heard your heart beat started going crazy. - Brett stated.

Before Mason could text back an oh he received another text.

Hurry up and get down here I'm hungry!! - Brett sent.

With that text said Mason was up and about pulling on clean clothes before running down the stairs.

"Hey mom. How'd you sleep last night?" Mason asked kissing her cheek. Then seeing her smirk he became wary. "What's with the look?"

"Oh you know it's the fact that your father can't even pick you up." She said.

"I'm a growing boy. He's strong just not that strong." Mason answered with a shrug not knowing that he was walking right into her trap.

"Then Brett must be a body builder since he came in here carrying you bridal style. Walked all the way up the steps and put you in your bed without once adjusting your weight."

"He's real into sports. He use to be captain of all the sport groups he was apart of before he switched schools . With the fact that hes been playing those sports since he was real little. It probably seems weird to you ,but for him it'd just be normal.Speaking a which Brett's outside and says he is very hungry. So I gotta go. Bye mom." Mason said while walking out the door.

Mason hopped in the car. As soon as they were driving he looked at Brett with a raised eyebrow. 

"So what did my parents say to you when you carried me inside like a princess? By the way how did you do that without waking me up at all?" Mason asked.

"They said that I could just keep you at my house next time you fell asleep so that I wouldn't have to waste gas money. As for you not stirring I have blacked out bullet proof windows

 

~After School~

Brett asked you to go on a date with him. Of course you said yes so he took you out to eat at a fancy but not that fancy restaurant. You talked about school, family, and just plain old things.

When Brett walked you to the door you told him that your parents most likely weren't even home so you invited him in. He took a seat on the couch while you turned on the TV.

But... on your way back to your seat he grabbed you and pulled you onto his lap.

He then proceeded to rub his nose against your neck making you giggle.

"What's so funny?" Brett asked.

"That tickles," Brett then did it over and over again until you both ended up on the floor do to your squirming. Brett looked down at your flushed cheeks as you tried to catch your breath.

Brett couldn't help himself so he went down on you kissing you. With your response this time.

Brett's knees pressed against your hips as he pressed down and grind-ed against you. Making you moan into the kiss. Your hands in his hair pulling it making him growl. Unbuttoning your shirt before pulling back.

"Whats wrong?" You asked slightly worried.

"Does the garage door make a weird noise when you pulled on it while it's still locked?" Brett asked seriously.

"Yeah. Why is this relevant?" You ask with your eyebrows raised.

"Cause your parents just pulled on that door. That also means that they saw my car when they pulled up. So I can't just leave." Brett then buttoned up my shirt before pulling back on to the couch. I wasn't in his lap this time, but I was pulled right up against his side.

I kissed his cheek before laying my head against his chest. Right on time for my parents to open the garage door.

"Mr. And Mrs.Hewitt," Brett addressed them," I was just waiting for you to get here before I left. I didn't want Mason to be here by himself. Have a nice night." With that Brett stood up before looking at me.

"Could you walk me to the door?" He asked.

"Uh yeah." I stood up before following him outside.

He gave me a peck on the lips before pulling me into a hug so he could whisper in my ear.

"We can continue that tommorrow, babe." He pulled back and threw a wink at me. 

Once his car was out of sight I went back inside to see my parents looking at me.

"Good job," mom said," Just one question though. How the hell did you get that as a boyfriend?"

"Mommmm." I whined. 

"Tell us if he hurts you?" Dad said looking at me seriously.

"Remember when I told you about the guy at the club that got a little to grabby and was gonna hurt me."

"It was HIM!!!" Dad said with wide eyes.

"No no no. Dad. Brett was the guy that saved me. He got the guy off me and stayed with me that night. Then I found out that Brett knew Liam and we hung out some more before *poof* relationship." Mason said watch his parents relax at this news.

"Invite him out to dinner with us Friday. I'd like to get to know him better." Mom said with a smile.

With that said Mason agreed and went off to bed.

Thinking the whole time about how lucky he was to have Brett.


	7. Meet The Alpha (Thursday)

Brett woke up Thursday morning to a horrible person. His sister was jumping on his bed.

"Ugh, leave me alone shay I just want to sleep." I said but it was muffled by the pillows.

"Your in trouble. Your in trouble. Your in tr-ahhhh," she was cut short when I pulled her ankle so she flopped down on the bed. "Satomi wants to talk to you over some tea."

"Tell her I'll be down in a minute." With that said I got up and started getting dress.

I put on a white fit tank top with some kind of a design on and black jeans with a white belt. Along with my regular high tops.

Walking down stairs I was confused. What does Satomi need to talk to me about? 

"Brett, please sit down." Satomi jesters to the seat in front of her.

"Yes, ma'am."I sit and pick up my tea. Just waiting for Satomi to speak.

"Have you made any friends?" Satomi asked putting down her tea.

"Yes. Me and Liam are friends again. I meet more of Alpha McCalls pack. I got a boyfriend." I said.

"Oh and there names." Satomi said with a raised eyebrow.

"Derek, isaac, Jackson, Stiles, Danny, Ethan, Liam, Hayden, and Lydia."

"The boyfriends name?"

"Mason."

"Does he know about us? Our kind." Satomi asked with sorrow in her eyes.

"He's in Alpha McCall's pack. Of course he knows. That's also how I met him." I responded looking up. "He is coming over today to study with me."

"Good. I want to meet him. Now carry on with your day." Satomi said rising from her seat and walking away.

I got up ready to take my morning run and shower before I go get Mason.

~Time Skip~ 

All day I was nervous. Mason said it would be cool to meet my alpha, but I was still nervous. I didn't want to scare him. Satomi like to see how fast she could scare away my girlfriend or boyfriend.

And now it was time to go study for a miserable grade. I didn't even need to study I already learned everything that were suppose to be learning.

The whole way there I tried to convince Mason to change his mind. But he wasn't even swayed by my approach.

Not even when I told that Satomi might eat him if she didn't like him.

"You don't have to do this you know. I can just tell them that you got sick and couldn't make it." I said in a last attempt to get Mason to go home.

"Do you not want me to meet your family," Mason said looking down at his feet with a sad expression," I mean if that's why I can still go."

I cut him off with a reassuring kiss.

"They can just be really embarrassing," I told him," I don't want them to scare you away."

"Okay," Mason responded still a little dazed from the kiss,"but I'm not going anywhere."

I went in to kiss him again, but I heard my sister running down the stairs. So instead pulled him behind me.

"BRETT," my sister screamed when she opened the door," Your late. Oh and this must be Mason. Hi I'm Thea, but you can call me Shay."

"Hello," Mason said coming a little bit to the side to look at her.

She stepped closer to us, but I let out a warning growl. Causing her to stop and roll her eyes fondly.

"Come on Satomi's waiting to meet you."

The rest of the night was a blur. Satomi and the pack to a liking to Mason. They even brought out the picture books.

Dinner was fine. Mason sat between me and Shay. I called Mason's parent's to ask if he could stay over and of course they said yes.

Now I'm in my room with Mason. Mason is on his back while I'm nuzzling his neck covering it with love bites and my scent.

As much as Liam is going to hate me for doing this it calms my wolf. Controlling myself I stop and give Mason a peck before laying back down and pulling him onto my chest.

"Night Babe," I whisper in his ear.

"Night," is the muffled response I got before mason picks his head up and looks at me," They aren't that embarrassing. By the way my parents want to have dinner to get to know you." With that Mason slammed his head right back down into the crock of my neck.

"Alright. I'll make the reservation at a restaurant. Now go to sleep we have school tomorrow."


	8. A Tale Of Death (Friday)

4:00

That morning when Brett woke up he laid there for a moment letting Mason's scent of vanilla beans wash over him before getting up. He put on his regular workout outfit: sweatpants, shoes, and a strap to hold his phone. He gave no thought for a shirt before putting in his earphones and taking off down his stairs to the trail out back listening to I'm coming after you by Owl City.

Mason's POV  
6:01

I woke up feeling warm. Not like warm where your cozy, more like warm as in sweat or body heat. I hope to god that Brett doesn't sweat in his sleep was all I could think.   
"Why are you covered in sweat," I calmly asked when I felt Brett's breath slow down by my ear.

"Every morning I go out for a run to stay active. Don't want to lose my muscles now do I," Brett's voice was slightly muffled by the pillow he had his face stuffed in. It was oddly adorable.

"No, of course not. I just thought since your a werewolf that you wouldn't have to stay active to keep your strength."

"We do. Our body still needs to burn off calories to stay in shape. We're just like everyone except we have to work harder to sweat."

I made a small oh before turning around in his arms and tucking my head under his chin. We laid there for a few minutes before Brett sighed and pulled me closer.  
"What's wrong?" I cautiously but curiously questioned that sigh.

"We have to get ready for that dinner with your parents today. Before that we have to go to school." I tried to stifle a giggle as he groaned and threw his head back. I was unsuccessful in that attempt cause Brett smirked slightly.

"Well let's get ready." I announced so we wouldn't be late for school.  
"Yeah. You can borrow some of my cousins clothes if you want." Brett told me as he stood up and went to the bathroom to do his hair since he was already dressed.  
"Sure."

I ended up wearing skinny jeans and a tank top with one of Brett's jackets over it. Shay as Brett's sister insisted I called her rode with us to school.

"Mason. I have a very important question for you," she very seriously addressed me.  
"What is it?" It couldn't be that bad since she's only a kid.

"Did you and my brother do it last night?"

Wtf!!! 

I turned around so fast i think I got whiplash, to look at a very interested yet innocent face. Then turned to look at Brett as he laughed under his breath. Then back to the little girl.

"N-no. We didn't," I stuttered out.

"Oh, but you wanted to, right? I mean you do find my brother attractive?" She asked.

"I find Brett very attractive." I said hoping to dodge the first question because the honest truth was that I did.

"Alright. Bye Shay have a nice day at school. If not punch someone." Brett said as he pulled up in front of our schools.

"Did you just tell your little sister to punch someone if she wasn't having a good day," I asked will my eyebrow raised.

"Of course. We wouldn't want her in a bad mood, now would we?" Brett said as he parked the car.

"Alright let's go," I said with my eyes cast down. Before I could get all the way out of the car Brett pulled me back in.

"Mason, do you, umm, want to not go to school today? Do you just want to go spend some time with me?" Brett's eyes were filled with hope, but he seemed afraid that I would reject him.

"Skip school," I pretended to think about before replying back with,"Hell yeah."

Brett decided to take me some where a little ways off by time we got there it was 10:00, but it was worth it. It was a giant meadow with a huge lake covering the back part right next to a forest area. To say it was beautiful would have been an understatement. There was even a huge house sitting in the woods off to the side.

"Where are we?"

"This is where I grew up. I can still remember every tree we planted, I vaguely recall spray painting 'Brett' on the side of the house." He said with a warm smile as he recalled the life he had here.

I looked back towards the house, if you could even call a home that big a house. On the front it was beautiful and smelled of grass and honey suckles with a lingering hint of smoke.

"Years ago, I had sprinted out of the house because my parents had told me that we were moving. I remember that I had an idea that if they couldn't find me than we wouldn't have to leave. My sister ran after me. We were just sitting in our treehouse when I saw it, well we smelt it before we saw it. It had the smell of death, blood, and pain all wrapped up in one. Pitch black smoke was covering the skies. Shay started cot sob when we heard the screams. They sounded terrified and scared. It was the fact that I didn't even know what was happening. All I knew was I had to keep my little sister safe, so I took her hand and led her deeper into the forest." Brett had tears bracing the surface but not yet falling out of his beautiful eyes. He sniffed and wiped a hand over his face to try and detach his emotions.

"Derek, he came found us. He basically carried Shay away. I didn't realize who those screams had belonged to untill I saw my parent's body on the stretcher."

By time Brett stopped I had my arms around his waist and my chin on his chest, so I could look up at him. 

"Come on. Let's go meet your parents." He smiled down at me and kissed my cheek before pulling me towards the car.


	9. Dinner With The Hewitts (Friday)

Brett's P.O.V.

As we pulled up to the Hewitt's driveway to pick up Mason's parents his heartbeat picked up a few beats.

"Hey, what's strong love? And don't you dare say it's nothing. If something makes your heartbeat pick up its something." I gave Mason a look when he went to protest. He paused taking in a deep breath.

"Are you sure? That you want to do this." Mason looked up at me through his eyelashes and I was once again mesmerized by this magnificent boy.

"Of course, I want to know the people you love. Where you," I cupped his cheek," got those mysterious eyes." I smirked as Mason blushed and the sweet scent of arousal filled the car. Taking a deep whiff I stored the information of how it smelt to remember later, when I wasn't about to pick up his parents. Who where coming down the stairs. I pecked his lips before stepping out of my car to see the front door open, perfect timing.

"Mason, sweetie I heard from Liam that you felt sick today. We can hold this off if you want us to." Mason's mother came up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm fine, mom." Mason practically whined. As she looked him over.

"Mrs. Hewitt, are you trying to stand me up?" I responded immediately.

"Oh-h. N-no-o. I would never do that." She said her cheeks blushing a familiar shade.

When Mason replied with," Are you flirting with my mother?" I burst into hysterical laughter.

"Oh, come on. Let's go get something to eat." Mr.Hewitt interrupts us. 

"Alright. Wait are we riding in that?" Mrs.Hewitt gasps looking at my baby.

"Yeah." I respond without a thought before sliding into the driver seat.

Time skip   
Mason's P.O.V.

"So Brett I was wondering how you where doing in school?" Dad asks. Where still waiting for our food. When we first arrived a blonde girl wearing a black dress and heels showers us to our seats. We where seated in the back where no one was near. The walls where a teal and the floor a obnoxious white, at least it was clean. The table a elegant black with black booths surrounding each table. The menu had a diverse style; Chinese, Mexican, Italian, and a few I couldn't recognize. Dad and mom had gotten some type of Chinese food. I hadn't been paying attention because I was to busy staring in astonishment at Brett. He had ordered for me like we were a married couple.

"Thanks to Mason here I'm almost caught up. All I need help on is my science work. To be truthful that is on me, the teacher is very tiring." Brett flashed my parents his bewitching smile.

"That's fantastic. Do you know what you're planning on doing once you graduate?" Mom inquired.

"Well, college where I can get a lawyer degree and then I might continue with the modeling gig. When I was younger my mother always said that I'd be a pro athlete, so that's always a possibility." Brett informed my parents without any reluctance. The modeling part was new. I didn't know he was a model, but I should have suspected it.  
Just then before any more questions could be indulged the waiter 'Stephanie' her name tag read appeared with our food.

She passed my parents some type a chicken, lemon and sesame. She then handed me a mouthwatering plate filled with, well, I have no clue. But it looks delicious. Brett was handed a plate of meat, no sure what type, but meat for sure.

We ate in silence not wanting to interrupt the beautiful silence. I felt a foot hook around my ankle. I looked over to Brett to see him smiling at me. It made my insides feel weird as I thought of how he made me feel.

"Brett," my father cleared his throat as he prepared to speak,"this has been driving me crazy. I know this is probably rude to ask, but how did you afford that car? You're just a teenager."

Brett looked up at him with a sad glint in his eyes. "When my family died, all of their possessions, everything they had was given to me. The car was my," Brett paused to clear his throat to stop himself from breaking down in tears," my father's."  
My mother and father looked horrified. They hadn't know what he'd been through. 

"It's alright," he immediately said as he saw their faces, or smelt their regret or guilt," It happened years ago." He smiled bright letting it drop. I looked at him to see if he had and he had. He just let it drop. No sadness present in his eyes. "I have a family that I love just as much as them. And like say 'to have light you must have dark'. I've moved on, but I never'll forgot them."

My heart felt like it was doing backflips. In that moment when I looked at this brave man I knew I was where I was suppose to be. With him.

I feel asleep on the drive home. I can remember the press of soft lips against mine as Brett laid me in bed. Before he could leave I grabbed his wrist and whispered 'stay'.  
That night Brett stayed like many nights to come. Hopefully.


	10. Satisfied Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is pure porn.  
> If you don want to read then I advise you skip this part.

Mason's P.O.V.

I woke with a pant as I felt something wet and pointy against my neck. I realized it was and that pointy thing against my neck was his teeth. Which wow that's so hot. Another breathy moan left my throat as he worked another piece of my skin in his mouth. "Brett." 

"Babe. You taste marvelous,"Brett let out a growl as I whined.

The room was filled with only ah, oh, Brett, and Mason. In a flurry Brett disposed of all my clothes expect my boxer. He trailed his warm tongue down my torso. Biting at the skin he could get a hold of. Abruptly he came back up to my neck to place a kiss before attacking my lips. While we were kissing Brett discarded his own clothes. I was so dazed I don't even know how he got them off that fast or if he had even wore them to bed. It didn't matter because right now I need to focus.

"Brett, please. I'm ready for you. I want to feel you inside me. Please." I practically whined as he growled in response.

"Do you have any lube? Or a condom?" Brett paused for a moment before asking the million dollar question. "Do you even want to use a condom?" As he said this his fangs vanished along with his claws that had been distractingly running down my leg.

"Well, can werewolves transfer diseases through sex?" I ask trying hard not to blush.

"I. I don't know the answer to that one. How about we use a condom until we figure it out. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah. They're in the top dresser drawer." I watch as Brett stand to go receive the supplies. As he's walking I see a few tattoos I hadn't seen before due to the shirts he usually wore or me not even paying attention. I'll have to be sure to ask him about those.

Next thing I knew Brett had me pinned against the bed as he devoured my mouth. I gasped into the kiss, allowing Brett to thrust his tongue in, when I felt a slick finger circle my hole. A moan slithered its way up and out of my throat as he thruster one finger in before I could stop myself. I could feel the smug smirk on his lips.

Moving away from my lips he directed his head to my next where he took interest in another spot on my neck. I moan as he slowly moved his finger in and out. In less than a minute I was ready to take more so in went his second finger. He scissored me and then went a little faster. Before I knew it he had four fingers in me.

"Brett. Please. I can take you, please." I whined and begged for him to hurry up. He grabbed a pillow and picked up my hips to slide it under there. He chuckled before dragging on the condom and lubing his dick. After lining up and pushed in slowly allowing me to adjust this new experience. He was all the way deep, our hips pressed snug together, when I snapped.

"Oh my god! Just move already. Please." With that said Brett pulled back before snapping his hips forward; hard, deep, and fast. I moaned again and again as he repeated this process. Before he moved his hips to try and get a better angle. I shouted his name as he hit what I could only assume was my prostate. He smirked because that had probably been what he was looking for.

After that it didn't take long before I was coming. By time Brett had come I had came twice.

After Brett had tied up the condom, threw it away, and cleaned up I was in sleepy state. No yet asleep, but not awake. That was when I realized something that would be horrifying. My parents.

"Brett did my parents hear any of that?" I mumbled trying to keep my heartbeat down.

"No they left for work a few hours ago." He said before crawling in bed. He covered my body with his own giving me a kiss before falling over. He pulled up onto his chest and pulled the cover over us.

"I love you," I whispered to him with a faint blush on my cheeks.

Just as I was falling asleep I heard him whisper "I love you, too."


	11. Surprise Of A Lifetime

Mason's P.O.V.  
4 years later

I sat up with a gasp and hurriedly scrambled to get out of bed. I only succeed in hurling all over the side of the bed. I felt Brett sit up lightning fast and slide up behind me. I only noticed I was crying when he told me to stop crying and that everything was going to be okay. He turned me around and looked down at me with confused, but curious eyes. He brought his hand up to my cheek to wipe away the cold tears. 

"What's wrong?" Due to sleep his voice sounded deep and hoarse. It was undeniably sexy and usually tuned me on. I totally would be up for sex if you know I hadn't just puked my guts out. 

"I don't know," I whispered knowing he could hear just fine," Maybe it was just something I ate. I got to clean this up."

Before I could get up Brett wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his side of our bed. Our bed, I don't think I'll ever get use to that. "You can lay back down while I clean it up," was all he said before he got up and groggily walked out of the room. Before I knew it he was finished and gliding gracefully up behind me. An arm around my waist to pull me closer and a leg around my own to keep me warm since we were on top of the cover. Without another thought I was dozing off. 

This had been our first sign that something was wrong, but we ignored it.

*2 weeks later*

The sickness hadn't disappeared like we thought it would. It hadn't stopped since it had started. I had gone to the doctor but he said nothing was wrong. We realized it must have been something supernatural. I had Brett take me to Scott and Deaton's so that they could check on me and see if there was anything that could be done.

"Do you know what's wrong?" I asked Scott in fear. Brett's arm tightened around me slightly when he must of heard my heartbeat pick up.

"I don't know," Scott said in bewilderment," I've never seen anything like this before."

My eyes widened in fear of what could be wrong with me. I could be dying or I could have cancer or some other equally terrifying thing.

"Don't worry," Dr.Deaton said as he came out from the back with a clipboard and a small smile on his face," I've seen this many times. So have you Scott."

"No I don't think I have doc. What is it?" Scott asked this time in curiosity as he tried to remember.

"Stiles had this." Was Deaton's response as he waited for Scott to figure it out. Just like that Scott's eyes filled with disbelief and his crooked jaw dropped. He turned to stare at Brett and then to me.

"Well? What's wrong?" Brett growled out.

"He's pregnant," Scott squeaked out in fear when Brett took a step towards him. He had learned the hard way that wolves are territorial and less patient when their mate is with child.

I gasped while Brett eyes widen. Deaton and Scott left soon after to give us privacy. Or at least the illusion of privacy.

"Brett," I mumble opening my arms. Brett practically pounces into leave. Scent marking my neck and rubbing our cheeks together.

I look up at him when he pulled back to see his eyes dropped to my flat stomach. He let a small smile pull at his lips before looking up into my eyes. He leaned forward and gave me a soft kiss before pulling back.

"Let's go home," he whispered in my ear like it was a secret.

Time skip

When we got home I took the pills Scott had prescribed to me before we left. Then I let Brett make sweet love to me. As we fell unconscious I dreamed of our future and how it would look.


	12. This Is How We Do It

17 Years later  
Author's P.O.V.

In a field outside the old Talbot house a 16 year old girl played with her little sister. She had been told of her heritage and what had happened to her father's family when she asked. At first she had been sad for she would never meet her biological family. But then she remembered her family and how they wouldn't have been together if not for that families death.

It still didn't stop her from wanting to have know then. Skylar Grace Talbot would never know her real grandparents. But Satomi and her pack were just as good as they would have been if not better. 

Her little sister, Jordyn Penelope Talbot, was only 4 months old. She didn't quite understand pack smells, yet. But to her family was anyone who smelt like pack. Her family wasn't based on people by blood.

This in a way was better. She would pick her own family.

"Skylar dinner's ready," Mason yelled out the kitchen window.

Skylar grabbed Jordyn and swung her around to rest on her hip. She walked in and put her in the arms of Brett.

"Papa," the little girl giggled as Brett sat her down in a cream high seat and tossed her his smile. Mason called the rest of their kids to eat as Skylar prepared the table. Feet stomped on the floor as the children came running down the stairs like a pack of wild boar.

This was the home of Brett and Mason Talbot. They lived a very interesting life and came out terrific from the disaster they called a life as teenagers.

This was there new life.


End file.
